


If you find yourself alone

by fl_air



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fl_air/pseuds/fl_air
Summary: 100 words for each of the Elyxion members. Inspired by the Elyxion VCRs, except they always have their powers.





	If you find yourself alone

**Author's Note:**

> Superpowered-lab-rat EXO is my favorite EXO.
> 
> Hastily written. Clumsy metaphors everywhere. Title taken from a Gladiator quote. You have been warned.

***

Suho presses a fingertip gently into the soil, shakes his head when he realizes it’s too moist. He carefully draws the excess water out of the earth, and uses it to rinse his skin clean before dispelling it. He tends to his charges diligently, challenges himself to coax delicate flowers to bloom, and to appreciate the beauty of the hardiest weeds. They’re survivors, after all.

It’s too quiet. He’s restless. It’s testing his patience.

He wants to draw attention to himself, to make a splash, make ripples, make waves. To know and to be known.

He wants to reign again.

***

Xiumin sprints down the familiar alley, sure-footed and quick. Even alone and without a clear purpose, he’s carved out a niche for himself, choreographed his own daily routines.

He shimmies up the fire escape and onto the roof. Every step he takes coats the ladder in ice, leaving it frosted and glittering, but treacherous. Dangerous. No one gets into his sanctuary uninvited.

He looks down at the city. They’re out there, somewhere, and he’ll watch over them for as long as he can keep his eyes open. 

He doesn’t need to look up to know the stars are still shining.

***

Chanyeol had thought that it would help, that spilling his heart out onto the page would purify him somehow, relieve the frustration and tension and anxiety and despair that came with this prolonged isolation, and clear his head.

Instead, the sight of his raw and exposed emotions just leaves him screaming until he burns out. He’s defenceless.

He can’t think anymore. It’s too hard. He knows he could have trusted the others with everything, but he never knows who’s watching, and he’s been tricked and mocked and abused before.

The flames don’t harm him. They never have.

The smoke, however...

***

Baekhyun develops his photographs the old-fashioned way. He draws the curtains and dismisses most of the wavelengths of light in the room, leaving only the red.

He doesn’t need color prints, doesn’t need an enlarger, doesn’t need filters.

What he needs are the images. They are his only clues.

To pass the time he plays with different exposures. He’s desperate for one of the pictures to reveal something new. He’s always disappointed.

He thinks about creating a likeness of the others, but he’s afraid of getting the details wrong. He’s changed. They will have too. 

They’ll be stronger than before.

***

Sehun spends most of his time outside.

He’s wasted too much of his life trapped in stale, stuffy rooms, unable to breathe deeply, unable to fully stretch his muscles. Outside, with the sky extending up above him and the breeze at his back, he feels free and empowered. It might be a delusion, but he’s learnt to work with what he has.

He collects data, writes notes. It lets him feel closer to the others. 

He records them all diligently: every sunrise, every raindrop, every snowfall, every clap of thunder, every tremor, every wildfire, every gust of wind.

Every eclipse.

***

Chen likes his privacy. He’d hated it, having the others with him as he’d been drugged, tortured and experimented on. He’d felt violated, having his every word and response documented and used as evidence against him.

He has no qualms now though about hacking into databases he shouldn’t know about, listening to private conversations, reading personal emails. He generates his own power, the electricity that thrums through him keeping him safely off the grid. He generates his own power, the knowledge and the secrets he collects.

More than anything, he hates being unprepared.

When the alarm sounds, he’ll be ready.

***

D.O. studies the Earth.

The humans who live on it are often threatening and exhausting, but the earth itself is solid and powerful. He studies its rocks, breaks them down into their elements. He crushes them into dust in his fist and reshapes them as he wills. He gathers samples from all over the world, scours libraries and journals, until he finally finds it, grains of the first mineral he ever manipulated. He knows where their way home is.

He sends out a signal, a pulse that leaves the ground shaking

He quietly sits down and starts copying a letter.

***

Even in Kai’s imagination, he’s never alone.

Whenever they separate, whenever they’re forced apart like this, he makes sure to leave a piece of himself with the others. He vaccinates them with his own antibodies, teleports traces of himself into their bloodstreams. Nothing they will notice. Nothing that will give them away.

The way he skips through the universe, he can’t help but be constantly aware of the shape of his body, the spaces he occupies. It calls to him. It sings.

He’ll find the others. It’s the only way he can find himself. 

One day they’ll be whole again.

***


End file.
